<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warframe Lemons (Rework!) (18+) by Shadowangel615</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278268">Warframe Lemons (Rework!) (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615'>Shadowangel615</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Actual Attempt at Comedy, Blood, Death, F/M, Harem, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember my original story, Warframe Lemons? Well, turns out I’ve decided that with that story’s plot, I’m going to rewrite it in this, the old story will stay up but no longer Be updated, from now on I’ll be focusing entirely on this one instead, my only hope is that I can make this as good as its predecessor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warframe Lemons (Rework!) (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And so it was, Shadowangel615 had finally made good on his promise to begin the rework of Warframe Lemons, or will author-Kun want to put his face into a blender? We will soon find out, we will soon find out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Hey look! It’s him!” One of my bullies shouted.</p><p> “Come on Terry! Show some backbone at least! This’ starting to get boring!” Another one yelled, then laughed, “okay, I’m lying.”</p><p> “What a disappointment, he can’t even Pull off basic techniques!” The third and final bully said.</p><p> I stood there, looking down at my feet, my Hazel eyes shadowed by my dark brown hair. I listened to them laugh, and laugh, and laugh before they chastised me again for my incredible failure with controlling transference. This was my life before I slept, a Hell I dreaded. Every day of my life I lived in fear of these three jocks, Chester, Jade, and Leo, their leader. They were monsters. And I was their prey. I tried to pass them but Jade grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me to the ground.</p><p> “Oi,” she said and cracked her knuckles, “we didn’t say you could go.”</p><p> I shielded myself for my beating, but as I lay there, curled up defensively, I heard the sound of a blast of transference. When I looked up, I saw <em>her</em> standing in the entry to the school. A pale girl with amber eyes and short black hair, dressed in a Zairiman suit. The Leo has nearly been hit, the only casualty being the edge of his brown bangs.</p><p> “Bitch...” he muttered before signaling to his lackeys to follow after him.</p><p> The girl watched them pass by before running up to me and helping me up. She smiled at me, letting me go before I smiled back. I didn’t understand why she wanted to help me, some kid who was on the way to getting kicked out of the school. But then again, maybe I didn’t want to know, but I asked anyway.</p><p> “W-why?” I asked.</p><p> “Why what?” The girl replied with a curious face.</p><p> “Why help some nobody like me?” I asked again.</p><p> “Well it’s simple!” She said, “we shouldn’t pick on those weaker than us, things like that aren’t what the Tenno strive for right?”</p><p> I smiled softly and said, “Thank you. I’m Terry by the way!”</p><p> “I’m Lucy! Wanna be friends?” She asked and looked at me politely.</p><p> “F-friends?” I said and thought for a moment, “a-are you sure?”</p><p> “Yep! Actually, no,” she said and made my heart sink, “let’s be best friends!”</p><p> And just like that, this girl brightened my day. I’ll never forget this day, my darkest hour, yet also, my saving grace. I was at my limit that day, but Lucy came in and pulled me from the darkness and into the light. The day I planned to end it all, became the day I began to become who I am today.</p><p> Though things would change in the years to come. I was given a mission on Pluto, an Assassination to be precise. My target was a businesswoman and archeologist selling an ancient artifact that predated the Orokin Era, an artifact that seemed almost alien in nature, yet at the same time... Strangely human. Nyx had chosen to follow me here, and I didn’t refuse of course. We dropped her on the edge of a cliff overlooking the auction before the Lotus spoke through the comms.</p><p> “This Tower is one of the Corpus’ most esteemed Auction homes, run by the a woman named Lumina Dox. Lumina is an expert at stealth, and an even greater Tactician. Alad V has been kind enough to sell us information about her for free, and is even willing to assist us in this operation. Be careful Tenno, I believe he is up to something big.” The Lotus said.</p><p> I left Nyx to look at the tower, “I wonder why.”</p><p> “I did some extra digging before we left like you asked, Terry.” Nyx said, “it turns out there’s more to it than being business competitors. Lumina has been trying to steal Alad V’s work for ages then copyright it as her own. It seems this’ more personal than it seems.”</p><p> I chuckled and said, “I honestly kind of don’t want to do this, but we can’t let her sell off that tech. We should hurry before she does something with it.”</p><p> “I was thinking the same thing.”</p><p> Before we could continue, another comm request came through. To my dismay, it was Alad V, possibly one of the most tolerable of the Corpus.</p><p> “Ah, Tenno, it’s good to see you again. I’m sure the Lotus told you about what you’re doing here, but did she tell you how to get in?” Alad said with his bastard smirk.</p><p> “No, please, do tell.” I said with a sarcastic tone.</p><p> “Very funny Tenno, but onto business. The Complex is much too difficult to breach, even for you. Security cameras litter this place combined with some of the most advanced turrets, well armed crewman, and Top of the line MOAs you’ll ever see.But, there is one way you can get in undetected. Beneath The Complex is a waste dump, And a pipeline that leads directly to the auction room, or there restrooms at least. No one would suspect you to come out of the toilets after all, ha ha!” Alad V said.</p><p> “That’s a little disgusting, but I get the idea. What do we do when we get to the auction room?” I asked, “won’t Lumina be guarded by her best?”</p><p> “Well, as luck would have it, she’s using some of my ‘special’ Models that I may have let slip into her grasp. They’re tough looking with heavy plasma cannons that’ll rip your shields apart, but what she didn’t realize was that I wanted her to take them. There’s a fatal weakness inside them, a Link that will turn every one of them on her. Simply just expose them to electricity and that will activate a failsafe that rewrites their targeting parameters.”</p><p> “Right, we’ll keep that in mind.” I said then closed the comms.</p><p> Nyx approached my side and knelt down to try and spot the waste dump before pointing it out on the eastern side of the tower. In the distance we could see the pipeline dumping raw sewage into a man made hole in the ground. While I certainly had objections about wading through fecal material, I didn’t have any better plans than what we had. If this base was as guarded as Alad V said, there wouldn’t be many alternatives.</p><p> I looked up Nyx who returned her gaze to me before giving a nod and returning inside her. She stood up, ready for the mission, then hopped off the ledge to land on another platform below.</p><p>While she made her way to the sewage, I decided to take a short couple minutes to myself. I told Nyx to contact me the moment she landed on the edge of the waste dump while I handled some business of my own. I left my seat in the engine room before making my way to my private quarters. As soon as I stepped in, I made sure I was alone before locking up my door and heading straight to the sofa.</p><p> I turned on some music before actually sitting down and sighing. Lately I’d been having... urges I guess I should say. Inappropriate ones. I’ve been getting horny lately okay? Anyway, I unzipped my transference suit down to the point where my groin bounced out, already at full mast. I gripped my shaft from the base and slowly jerked myself to the thought of the Warframe. I’d read that even the mighty warriors of the Tenno could feel lust, and when they did their body would change. I imagined what it would be like to be deep inside Nyx’s honeypot, the pleasure it must come with. Then those thoughts became feral, I imagined myself with Saryn bent over screaming my name in pleasure, I imagined Valkyr on all fours while I pounded her asshole, and the thoughts simply kept coming. I jerked myself as hard as I could, letting off moans that were muffled by the music before finally I spurred my seed onto my chest. I panted, my member now flaccid and laying across my leg before I quickly got up and cleaned my mess.</p><p> After zipping up, I realized that I needed to try this, at least once with one of the Warframes! I thought back to Nyx on The Complex and decided I would try to warm her up to the idea, but would she really do it with some teen driven by crazy hormones? I wasn’t sure, but I hoped that she would. I had to try, and if I failed, well, I’d rather not think about what would happen. I quickly returned to the engine room to see where Nyx was and established a link with her. I saw through her eyes, heard her thoughts, felt what she felt, and unfortunately, smelt what she smelt, which was the stench of shit and piss mixed together.</p><p> “Back already?” She said.</p><p> “Yeah, I got lonely without you.” I said, trying to flirt with her a bit.</p><p> “Don’t try it.” She said, “I know what you’re thinking Terry, the Somatic link is two ways.”</p><p> “Right, sorry.” I replied, “I’m coming in.”</p><p> I once again left Nyx after she arrived at the edge of the pit of death as I am now calling it, and to be quite frank, it was even worse smelling it now. I gagged at the horrible stench and pinched my nose before looking at the pipe dumping waste.</p><p> “So, I void dash over there and you take over?” I suggested.</p><p> “Sounds like a plan.” Nyx replied.</p><p> “Alright, give me a seco- oh god I can taste the stench now!” I exclaimed before throwing up over the edge.</p><p> When I recollected myself, I wasted no time in taking a few steps back and gave myself a running start before jumping into the chasm of eternal peril, also what I’m calling it, before focusing my energy on several void dashes. The first one made good distance, the second, also good, the third, I started to feel a little bit strained, then the fourth jump came. This one forced me to push my abilities beyond my limits. My body felt as though it was being ripped apart by the overexertion, but the waste down below gave me more than enough encouragement to finally get close enough to the pipe before I switched places with Nyx, who bullet jumped into the pipeline and landed in raw sewage. It went only up to her ankles, and I knew her helmet was masking some of the stench, but even so it was worse than before. I actually wondered just how Nyx was blocking the scent.</p><p> “I’ve been through worse Terry, you know that.” Nyx said.</p><p> Oh, Right.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> At any rate, Nyx moved through the sewage Unhindered, looks like Alad V‘s intel was right, this place is unprotected. At least that’s what I thought. Nyx suddenly hugged the wall after noticing a turret with what looked like a minigu hanging on the roof towards the left of a room that looked like it was a pump for the sewage line. The turret looked like it was ready to fire at any moment, and to test that, Nyx took a dagger and threw it, only for the turret to open fire on the thing mercilessly and rip it apart with deadly precision.</p><p> “A motion activated turret, great.” Nyx said, “looks like the corpus stepped up their game.” </p><p> “If only we could get around it somehow...” I said to myself.</p><p> “Really?” Nyx said, then I saw what she was thinking.</p><p> “No, no, no! I am not setting foot in there!” I exclaimed.</p><p> “It’s just raw sewage, get over it!” Nyx retorted.</p><p> “Can’t you just, I dunno, mind control it or something?” I asked, “you’ve done it with other machines after all!”</p><p> “This one’s different, trust me.” She said.</p><p> I sighed and said, “fine, I’ll disable it.”</p><p> I exited Nyx and nearly fainted at the god awful stench I was treated to. I looked around and quickly saw a terminal that likely controlled the turret, or at least I hope it did. I took a deep breath, mistake but the way, before I focused on entering my Void Mode. I moved like a shadow in the night, a very disgusted shadow of course, before I reached the console, I ducked under it to change back and regain the lost energy before returning to it partially, leaving my hands free of course. I began to mess with the console a bit before I heard a rumble and realized I released the built up sewage further down the pipe.</p><p> Panic filled my mind as I hastily tried to figure out how any of these controls worked while Nyx rushes me in the background. The rumbling was growing louder and I could start to feel it shaking the ground, not a good sign of you ask me. I got lucky though when I found the turret control and successfully turned off the thing. Just in time too, as Nyx wasted no time in getting up here, so did the rush of waste, which shot at full speed down the pipe. </p><p> “That was close.” Nyx said, “but good job nonetheless.”</p><p> “Yeah, thanks.” I said before the water calmed down a bit, “looks like we need to go a bit further.”</p><p> “Yeah, let’s move. There’s a ramp it seems that goes down the pipe, wanna tag along?” Nyx said.</p><p> “Yeah, Might as well.” I said, obviously not happy about going further.</p><p> We walked down the ramp, and thank all that was holy the path was much safer than the rest of the pipeline. Soon we arrived at the source of this hellhole and listened closely. We could hear voices, kinda that would show the auction was close. We looked up and saw the pipes leading up to the restroom before we realized something- our weapons consisted of a super powered teenager, a mind controlling super soldier, a bow, throwing knives, and a glaive. Nothing that would blow our way through.</p><p> Then Nyx gave a suggestion, “hey, you know how you can cause those explosions up close with Transference?”</p><p> I looked at her and tilted my head, “yeah?”</p><p> “The way you pushed yourself earlier gave me an idea.”</p><p> Meanwhile, up above us, a Crewman carrying a magazine whistled as he entered the restroom.</p><p> “Hey Dave.” A crewman said as he finished up washing his hands, “what’s that?”</p><p> “This?” Dave said and held up the magazine, “ah nothin’ just a magazine I bought off the market yesterday.”</p><p> “Alright, gotta get to the auction, meet you for lunch later?” The Crewman asked.</p><p> “Yeah, yeah, meet you for lunch.” Dave said as he entered the stall directly above us.</p><p> He dropped his pants and opened the magazine, which was actually called whoreframe by the way. He opened it to a page with Saryn, but before the poor guy could even start, I had blown a hole in the ground and sent him flying through the stall. Nyx and I climbed from the hole in the ground, not noticing that Dave was out cold, and moved to the restroom door. Nyx kicked it open and looked around before we spotted our target.</p><p> Behind holographic screens we could see a pale woman with a shaved head in a pure white bodysuit. Her left arm was completely robotic as was her left eye, which seemed to move freely of it’s own will. Creepy if you ask me.</p><p> “Going once? Going twice? Sold to Doctor Axis! Now, we have a special offer, an ancient artifact that predates the Orokin themselves, a device so mysterious, that even I haven’t been able to figure out what it does! I give you-“</p><p> “Can it Lumina, this auction is over.” Nyx interrupted as she stormed up to the target.</p><p> The comms shut off as soon as the Corpus buyers realized what was going on and left Lumina with a very unhappy expression.</p><p> “I do not appreciate it when my meetings are interrupted, especially when it involves worthless pieces of trash and their even more disgusting puppeteer!” Lumina spat.</p><p> “That’s surprising, a Corpus who thinks Warframes are worthless.” I mumbled to myself.</p><p> I looked around to try and take in the area and saw some loose wires that could be used to our advantage, the best part? They were sparking, just what we needed. Now all I had to do was figure out where her bodyguards were.</p><p> “You both are going to regret the day you were born, boys!” Lumina called out before her bodyguards dropped from the ceiling.</p><p> The machines looked like MOAs, only if they were 10 feet tall, had four extra arms, and a rocket launcher over the heavy plasma gun. I was really starting to get a little Annoyed by how much Alad V had left out now. I quickly returned to Nyx as the bulky MOAs began their advance. Slow monsters of metal charged up their cannons and unleashed a powerful beam on the spot Nyx was at before she narrowly avoided it. All that remained was a melted hole where the ground once was, I didn’t want to know what happened to a Warframe or a living being.</p><p> Nyx dashed across the room, glaive in hand as I let her know about the loose wires. A MOA jumped at her and tried to swat her with it’s arm as the other three fired rockets at her. Instead, Nyx jumped onto the metallic beast and waited for the rocks to get close before jumping so the rockets took out the arm. The MOAs didn’t seem too keen on following her from what I could see. But I noticed they tended to back up a bit when she got close, maybe...</p><p> Nyx caught on quickly. She approached the one closest to the wires and it backed up a bit, about a few steps, towards the wires. Meanwhile Lumina had been laughing the whole time, watching us struggle gave her enjoyment it seemed. We would have attacked her straight up but after Nyx threw a kunai at her it only hit a barrier, one which would take too much time and ammo to chew through. We needed the MOA’s.</p><p> Nyx ran up to the same MOA again, but what she didn’t see coming was the glow of three heavy plasma cannons behind her. The moment I noticed, I realized she didn’t have enough time to dodge. I stepped out of her as they fired and void dashed towards the MOA that was now right next to the wires before switching places with my Warframe. She looked back in surprise as, once again, the blasts hit the ground. Thankfully this battle was close to being finished, as the MOA had stepped into the wires. It shocked the thing before Alad V’s failsafe kicked in. The MOAs all suddenly turned towards Lumina who was now shaken with fear.</p><p> “W-what?! B-b-but how?!” She exclaimed.</p><p> Suddenly a comm for the Auction turned on to reveal a very happy Alad V laughing like a madman.</p><p> “Oh Lumina, did you really think you were so clever? Those MOAs were never designed for combat, they were designed to completely obliterate every atom in your pathetic body!” Alad V yelled.</p><p> “Alad V! Before I die would you at least explain to me how you got them to turn on me?”</p><p> “Oh that’s simple really, especially when half of your people are shown a lot of credits! As for you Tenno, you have my thanks, take whatever you want as a reward.”</p><p> Alad V left before the MOAs all fired on her at once with their plasma cannons and remaining rockets, tearing her barrier apart in seconds and completely obliterating her from existence, as Alad V said. The MOAs then shut down and entered a dormant state, their purpose completed.</p><p> Nyx, on the other hand, had been on her hands and knees, looking up at me after I pulled her out of the blast and stepped out again to see the outcome. I couldn’t see it but her mouth was agape beneath her helmet, her eyes now watching me with interest as well. When I turned back to her with a smile, she secretly returned it before standing up and focusing on our other objective. We approached the stage and saw underneath where the MOAs had attacked, a conveyor belt with all sorts of oddities.</p><p> Though we were focused more on the strange black block pulsing with green energies. I hopped down onto the conveyor belt and reached out to touch the device, but when I did, an energy shot through me, showed me images. I saw a silhouette, a tall man with three glowing dots in a triangular fashion. He seemed to be wearing a cloak, but he looked to stand somewhere around 7-8 feet tall, and in his hand was a massive Nikana with a blade so sharp it could probably cut anything like butter. Beneath his cloak I could barely see a green armor, though I couldn’t tell where it was from. All around him though, I saw nothing but death and decay. Warframes, Tenno, Grineer, Corpus- whatever you could think of, it’s there. Then I heard a voice.</p><p>
  <em> “The Stag Will Flee Before The Storm, But The Mountain Shall Remain Stalwart.”</em>
</p><p>The vision ended and I found myself in Nyx’s arms, trying to speak to me in a worried tone, though a loud ringing silenced her for a moment. When it stopped I groaned and held my head, sitting up and realizing where I was, back in the Orbiter.</p><p> “Are you okay?” Nyx asked, her tone showing concern, “you were out for two hours, I had to drag you back on my shoulders.”</p><p> “Two hours?” I say, “that’s crazy...”</p><p> “I told Lucy by the way, and Ordis... well, he’s freaking out.” Nyx said.</p><p> Suddenly, Ordis spoke out, “OPERATOR! ORDIS WAS SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY? ORDIS HAS PREPARED 26 DIFFERENT MEDICAL PROCEDURES FOR YOUR INJURIES!”</p><p> I laughed and said, “it’s okay Ordis, I’m fine.”</p><p> “Wonderful news Operator! But are you sure? Ordis is concerned for you!”</p><p> “Yeah, I’m fine.” I repeat.</p><p> “Terry...” Nyx said as she sat down next to me, “after you came back and told me you were lonely, I caught a glimpse of what you did, what you were thinking about...”</p><p> I blushed darkly and curled up before saying, “s-sorry about that.”</p><p> “Actually,” she said, “I was hoping to make those fantasies come true.”</p><p> I looked up at her and blushed even more before telling Ordis to leave me and Nyx alone for the moment. Ordis did so before I turned to Nyx to see her body change. Her breasts seemed to expand and become a little more loose before each one was tipped with a glowing nipple. Between her legs the the armor folded in on itself to reveal the gray glow of her womanhood. Lastly her rear became much more defined and larger. When she moved her helmet to my head, I felt what must have been her lips, strangely enough. Though I wasted no time in kissing her back while a tent formed between my legs. Nyx pulled away and noticed before rubbing me through the transference suit. I let off a few heavy breaths before she began to unzip my suit and help me toss it aside. I sat straight with my length at full mass for the second time today before she gripped my shaft and moved in closer as she stroked me.</p><p> “You’re so big for someone your age~” she purred into my ear, “so big and thick~ I can’t wait to have it inside me~”</p><p> Damn it! The teasing is really making this worse for me! Suddenly, she move onto my lap, her free arm around my shoulder and a leg around my waist while the other one rested across my knees. I could feel her soft ass against my leg as I looked up to her as she continually stroked me gently. Soon she moved her hand a bit faster, and I latched my lips onto one of her breasts, suckling her and to my surprise, actually tasting her breast milk. I listened to her moans as she pulled me closer and lifted her head up, I had not once ever thought that a day like this would ever come, but I did begin to wonder, what purpose was this supposed to fulfill? Ah, who cares. I could feel the pressure of a climax building up in me, and after Nyx began pumping me harder, it only started to come faster. Soon I came, my seed erupted onto her hand before she wiped it off after grabbing a tissue box on a shelf and wiping my fluids off her hand before she walked back over to me.</p><p> “Time for the main event~” Nyx purred as she got onto the couch and gently pushed me back.</p><p> She positioned herself above my tip and slowly lowered herself downward. She moaned out, louder than before, as she slowly inches her way to the base of my cock. Soon she had every inch of me inside her and bent forward to close the distance between her face and mine. Even like this, I still had to angle my head a little upwards To look into where her eyes would be before she kissed me again. I shut my eyes and melted into the kiss as she lifted her hips and dropped them. The two of us moaned into the kiss as my hands reached around her waist to travel along her backside while her own pulled my head closer to hers. I bucked my hips upwards in sync with her own movements as my hands now traveled to her rear end and gave both cheeks a quick squeeze, earning a slightly louder moan than before she then pulled away and rested her hands on my chest to lift herself up a bit so she could bounce on me faster. I opened my eyes and looked at her, taking in her strange beauty, wondering what was beneath that helmet of hers. Of course, she would never show me, not until now.</p><p> “I want to look you in the eyes for real.” She said before halting and lifting her helmet so I could see her face.</p><p>  Nyx was, to say the least, beautiful. Long silver hair tied back in a ponytail with her bangs on each side uneven in length. But I was focused on those cyan orbs that reminded me of the ocean, of how mysterious yet beautiful it is, just like her. She began back at the pace we left off at while looking down at me with that pale smile of hers, I wondered why she could only take her helmet off now.</p><p> “When- Ah! When we were created we- oh! We were told that we can’t remove ou- nghf! Our helmets unless we were in the presenccccce! The presence of the one we-we love!” She explained.</p><p> Guess that explains two questions then. Assuming she probably read my mind, I decided to let it slide just because I didn’t want to ruin the moment, though it already kind of was. Soon I could feel her walls tighten around me and suddenly she leaning back, one arm holding the top of the couch while the other gripped the cushion. My hands moved to her thighs, our movements sped up, and now my mind was back to the thought of the love we were making together. My length twitched and throbbed inside her as she took my hands from her thighs and held them in her own, her fingers filling in the spaces in between our fingers while mine did the same. Once again we stared at each other longingly for what felt like an eternity, but all things must come to an end. Just before we finished be both shot upwards and embraced one another to share one more kiss. This time our lips touched each other’s for real, and our tongues danced in a tango for dominance. My seed spilled into her while her juices coated my shaft. We fell back with her on top of me, panting and sweating after our session. Our lips had already parted and were connected my a string of saliva. My length rested inside her for a moment before popping out and letting some of my excess spill out. We fell asleep, but the dream I had I wasn’t sure was my own or one she shared with me. But with the presence inside my head it became clear she was sharing a dream with me. Nyx approached me, Still helmetless as she pulled me in for a kiss. </p><p>Meanwhile, back at The Complex, the man from those visions entered the Auction Room. That man from my vision entered the conveyor belt area. He looked around searching for something until he realized that anything of any true value to the war was gone.</p><p> “So the Herald has been taken, then the first move has been made. I wonder, who will win this game of chess?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moral of the story, Nyx is a passionate lover who would share her dreams with you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>